thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
The Eediots Go To NBC
84px-MTV logo 1957–1975.png David Bowie (1967).png|We’re gonna teach those homophobes at NBC a lesson for canceling Howdy Doody back in 1960 and airing The Retards instead of us. Richard-hall-54.jpg|and let’s invite Tony Perkins and The Joker. DeanEediot.jpg|And force those executives to sing Love Me Tender. Edwinjunior1997.jpg|Can we also invite Tab Hunter and Robert Reed? DeanEediot.jpg|Hell yeah! Eediots logo.png|1 Richard-hall-54.jpg|fuck nbc 800px-NBC Laramie peacock.jpg|No u! Richard-hall-54.jpg|no u 800px-NBC Laramie peacock.jpg|no u Richard-hall-54.jpg|no u 800px-NBC Laramie peacock.jpg|no u DeanEediot.jpg|Ugh, no filler. 4A3596D4-6717-4CA9-B685-3EAEDB2B9645.jpeg|The eediots are awesome Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|i agree. Screwballs.jpg|Nbc sucks HowdyDoodyVietnamWar.jpeg|Hey NBC, please bring back Howdy Doody 800px-NBC Laramie peacock.jpg|No! HowdyDoodyVietnamWar.jpeg|Fuck u! Scene Missing.PNG Jimmysavile.jpg|Hello NBC, I’m gonna make my American television debut. 334DDE9A-6C72-4E63-8720-4A1B5F0C9AD2.jpeg 1118-peter-mike-micky-davy.jpg 4A3596D4-6717-4CA9-B685-3EAEDB2B9645.jpeg|What the hell are you four losers doing here? I hate you! Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|You sux! I like The Eediots better. Fuck u four and go to Hell! A52999BD-EA4E-4418-B89B-9366710195E3.jpeg BowserPortrait.png|I agree with screwball Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Bring back Howdy Doody or else I’m inviting Anthony Perkins and The Joker. 800px-NBC Laramie peacock.jpg|Nope! Anthony-Perkins-young.jpg|Fuck you NBC. Air the uncut version of Psycho. 3B552397-7CCA-4F0F-8775-2142DC8294D7.jpeg|I agree with Anthony Perkins 84D79E88-8738-4553-BCB2-D054FE720AE3.jpeg|I got the joker with me. TheJokerd.jpg|let’s have an underwear party in front of NBC! F67EA95B-121F-4BC8-9D42-9B137F0B7C52.jpeg|Fuck u NBC, underwear party time is better than you. 4A3596D4-6717-4CA9-B685-3EAEDB2B9645.jpeg|I agree with him! F67EA95B-121F-4BC8-9D42-9B137F0B7C52.jpeg|I’m Bob Smith, creator of Howdy Doody. 4A3596D4-6717-4CA9-B685-3EAEDB2B9645.jpeg|Oh. F67EA95B-121F-4BC8-9D42-9B137F0B7C52.jpeg|Hey Dean, we're gonna throw an underwear party, in front of NBC. DeanEediot.jpg|Hell yeah! Bob1966.JPG|An underwear party wouldn’t be complete without underwear. 800px-NBC Laramie peacock.jpg|Disgusting DrewPickles.gif|Shut up you stupid nbc logo! Edwinjunior1997.jpg|let’s f*** nbc! A52999BD-EA4E-4418-B89B-9366710195E3.jpeg Davy cap.jpg|Not so fast... 4A3596D4-6717-4CA9-B685-3EAEDB2B9645.jpeg|You’re an idiot! Bob1966.JPG|I HOPE CHRISTINE P. ISN'T HERE! 4A3596D4-6717-4CA9-B685-3EAEDB2B9645.jpeg|I always hated her! Hqdefault2.jpg|I bought my 3 best friends with me. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|NOT THE RETARDS! BowserPortrait.png|And their stoopid girlfriends. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|I manage the girls. Notsexyparty.png|Slutty whore Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|I AM NOT! Lorenzo by bluedragon0812-db1nzaq.jpg|Yes you are. 4A3596D4-6717-4CA9-B685-3EAEDB2B9645.jpeg|Eediots all the way Oky and Doky.jpeg|Howdy Doody should’ve been renamed to the Oky & Doky Show. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|You suck oky and doky Raven.gif|I brought Opera, Deuce, Dookie, and Heidi. Hiedi.jpg|I love The Eediots. DookieDoody.png|The Retards are bad. DeuceDoody.jpg|I agree. Oprah-Fat.jpg|Oh Kay gurls, I luv The Eediots, but not those retarded men. 800px-NBC Laramie peacock.jpg|Hey Brenda. BrendaScottB02.jpg|what do you want? 800px-NBC Laramie peacock.jpg|Something you love... BrendaScottB02.jpg|Please not The Retards. That’s why I brought my friend April Dancer with me. 8x10threeweb.jpg|The Retards sux! 4A3596D4-6717-4CA9-B685-3EAEDB2B9645.jpeg|I agree with them! My name is Andrea, I am an eediots fan! 220px-Roger miller show.jpg|(on TV) Here's a big FU to NBC! Gilligans3.jpg|(on TV) I agree. NBC sucks. FredRogers.jpg|(on TV) See my show nationally in two years on NET, since commercial television is shit like NBC. David Bowie (1967).png|A lot of TV stars think NBC is shit, I agree with them. Net1966.jpg|Go to hell NBC! Edwinjunior1997.jpg|We're in the middle of an underwear party and NBC is an uninvited guest, so nbc should fuck off (he is talking to NBC, not NET) F67EA95B-121F-4BC8-9D42-9B137F0B7C52.jpeg|Let’s watch Love Me Tender. 800px-NBC Laramie peacock.jpg|no F67EA95B-121F-4BC8-9D42-9B137F0B7C52.jpeg|Fuck you, we're watching it! Whether you like it or not. Hqdefault2.jpg|I wanna be free!!! Evil Barney.png|Rawr! 800px-NBC Laramie peacock.jpg|Next on NBC, The Mo... Edwinjunior1997.jpg|Come on everybody! The eediots are coming up next on NBC, with you know who as the guest star. Anthony-Perkins-young.jpg|Let’s tell that to LBJ! Brought to you by hamm’s beer and Chesterfield Cigarettes. Howdy-doody1.jpg|hey you...guess who’s getting a revival in September 1968 (hopefully) 3B552397-7CCA-4F0F-8775-2142DC8294D7.jpeg|You, howdy doody! 800px-NBC Laramie peacock.jpg|NO! Howdy-doody1.jpg|screw nbc. MTV will pick up my show instead. 84D79E88-8738-4553-BCB2-D054FE720AE3.jpeg|Shame on you nbc for what have you done back in 1960! 800px-NBC Laramie peacock.jpg|what did we do wrong 4A3596D4-6717-4CA9-B685-3EAEDB2B9645.jpeg|You cancelled howdy doody in 1960 800px-NBC Laramie peacock.jpg|What was Howdy Doody anyway? It was pretty unpopular and low quality. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|That was my tv show! 800px-NBC Laramie peacock.jpg|Prove it Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x4oiy7i 800px-NBC Laramie peacock.jpg|Oops sorry. DrewPickles.gif|Howdy doody is the best! 800px-NBC Laramie peacock.jpg|Oops sorry. 3B552397-7CCA-4F0F-8775-2142DC8294D7.jpeg|Let’s go to Hollywood. Richard-hall-54.jpg|I agree. To-be-continued.jpg|The Eediots Go To Hollywood 84px-MTV logo 1957–1975.png